1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selecting an optimal travel route.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many vehicles now include navigation systems that help the driver get to a desired destination. In more detail, the navigation system includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that receives a navigation message transmitted from a GPS satellite, and a sensor such as a gyroscope and speed sensor to detect a travel status of the moving vehicle. The navigation system installed in the vehicle also determines a current location of the traveling moving vehicle through a dead-reckoning process that uses the navigation message received by the GPS receiver and a travel status detect signal of the moving vehicle detected by the sensors. The current location of the moving vehicle is then matched and displayed together with map data on a display screen of the navigation system.
Thus, the user of the moving vehicle may check the current location of the moving vehicle and the shortest route from the current location to a destination using the navigation system. The user can also previously map out a route to travel under the guidance of the navigation system.
However, the related art navigation system selects a travel route only using traffic information based on a current time, and thus does not reflect a current road network and flow status.